Bow to your god
by Naniyani01
Summary: I've been waiting too long for Otonashi to make a move on me. Now he says, he wants to ask out Tachibana. Disgusting. I need to deal with Otonashi before I lose all concentration...


AxO fanfic

Bow to your God

Ayato Naoi x Otonashi

Angel beats fanfiction M

Well hello there my loyal followers!

I'm back.

Yeah.

I know..

It's been awhile...

So as an apology gift to you guys who probably lost interest, here's some hot lemon smut!

DISCLAIMER:

Dear people who would try to sue me, I obviously am not trying to claim this anime as mine, for it is defiantly not smutty enough for me to own it.

Why don't you just enjoy the story!

* * *

I've been waiting too long for Otonashi to make a move on me. Now he says, he wants to ask out Tachibana.

Disgusting.

These thoughts raced in my mind as I calmly made my rounds in the hall, my head down, hands in my pockets. I almost didn't hear the bell ring.

"Ugh, hurry up and get to class, you have five minutes." I ordered the NCPs.

"This is lunch Naoi sensei." Said one.

"Whatever."

I can't believe I mixed up the schedule. I need to deal with Otonashi before I lose all concentration.

* * *

"I really like you, Otonashi. I hope you can accept my feelings... Even if you don't feel the same."

I looked up.

"Ugh, no. This is pathetic." I said, violently twisting the cold water tap.

I splashed some water on my face, and walked out the door.

And guess who I bumped into.

"Hey, Ayato, have you seen Hinata? I was just talking to him a second ago..."

"No." I said, disregarding his presence as I continued to walk with my head down. I can't get caught up in his smile, his voice, his face... I can't.

Of course I do the opposite.

"Ayato?" He asked, noticing my avoidance.

"Otonashi..." I said as I turned, and walked closer.

Wrapping my arms around him I pulled him into a kiss.

Sadly he quickly drew back and rubbed his lips.

"Ayato... You're gay? I mean... I don't swing that way!"

What have I done...?

* * *

I thought he would never talk to me again, until he came to me for comfort one day...

"What happened to you? You look terrible!" I said at his disheveled figure.

"Do you have a minute?"

Before I knew it, we got drunk off vending machine beer.

"I don't even know why I asked her out. She's so ugly. Who cares if Kanade rejected me.."

He turned to me, his eyes watery. I shuddered as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"It feels bad doesn't it?" I said, ignoring it as I took another sip of beer.

"Hmm." He trailed his hands up and down my thigh, before dipping his hand down into-

"Otonashi, you're drunk."

"No I'm not." He said, moving toward the zipper of my pants.

"Says the person who said 'I don't swing that way'"

He didn't say anything as he unbuckled my black uniform pants, and pulled out my shameful erection.

"Mmmh.." He moaned, closing his mouth around the tip.

"Otonashi... Stop.."

"You want me to do this to you, right? When you kissed me in the hallway."

I gasped as he took all of me in his mouth.

"Otonashi.." I said as I released.

"That was fast." He said, wiping his lips.

I sighed as I started to pull my pants up before I was stopped.

Otonashi pulled my pants to the floor.

"You don't think this is over do you?"

* * *

"You want me to do this to you right, Ayato kun?"

"Mmhm." I said, looking away.

"Then go ahead so I can service you."

I sighed as I knelt down and unbuckled his pants.

How I've been longing for this...

"Mmhh.." Otonashi moaned, his hands entangling in my hair, pushing me downward.

"Ayato kun." He started, looking down, his hands running along my erection.

"You're only sucking me, but you're still so hard."

I moaned at his touch, sending vibrations through his erection.

"Ahh, do that again... and take it deeper, Ayato kun."

I moaned again, pushing myself further until my lips were brushing against his stomach.

"Ahh Ayato..."

I moaned as I felt warm liquid fill my mouth. My eyes widened as Otonashi's hand pushed me further down.

"Swallow it." He commanded, breathless.

I swallowed then stood up, pushing Otonashi onto the bed beside us.

Straddling him, I slowly pushed myself down.

"Aahh, Otonashi.."

I pulled up and slammed myself back down slowly.

"Ayato, go faster." Otonashi said, his eyes closed in pleasure.

I continued to go at my own slow pace. Otonashi, however, lost his patience.

"AHH!" I exclaimed as Otonashi harshly thrust upward.

"I told you... Go faster."

I moaned loudly over the sound of his thrusts, completely disregarding the fact that we were in the school dorm before climaxing on his chest.

It wasn't long until I felt him release as well.

I rested on his shoulder, his member still completely buried.

"I think the people across the hallway heard us... You were loud."

My heart palpitated at the thought of someone finding out about all this.

Suddenly Otonashi gasped.

"Kanade!"

Shit, he _was_ drunk.

* * *

Was that hot enough? If not, don't you worry, I'm publishing a Junjou Romantica spinoff of "Brother Volume 2 chapter one" you can read it on


End file.
